Demented subjects are currently being identified by a two-phase evaluation: administration of the screening test as part of the regular biennial examination, coupled with neurological and neuropsychological evaluations of participants who fail the screening test. A second group of dementia cases will be identified from among recently deceased study participants based on: (a) poor performance on neuropsychological tests administered approximately 5 years ago, (b) review of medical records, and (c) telephone interviews with a surviving family member. Approximately 300 deceased, poor performers, and matched controls (prior testing) have been identified for record review and telephone interview followup; this will begin in fiscal year 1986. A third group of dementia cases will be generated as a result of reevaluation during the current (cycle 18) examination. Current funding supports the continuing neuropsychological and neurological evaluations of all study participants suspected of dementia, the gathering of information related to the diagnosis of dementia from family members of possible cases, data managing, and statistical analysis related to the information generated by these examinations and interviews, and coordination of the dementia/aging disability components of the study.